


Infinite Playlist

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: tv-universe, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: Betty is Riverdale’s good girl and has to transfer to Southside High where Jughead Jones, the Serpent Prince rules the school and the Serpents. He is determined to make Betty his.





	Infinite Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingColeQueenLili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingColeQueenLili/gifts).



> This story is the Riverdale Holiday Gift Exchange for KingColeQueenLili. I hope you like it! Please let me know! Thank you!

 

_Dilemma_

_I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me._

_And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood did see._

  
Jughead Jones was the Southside Prince, VP of the Serpents and he considered Southside his only priority, nothing else mattered, only Southside and the kids that he protected. He considered anything outside of that a distraction and nothing more. So when a tan sedan pulled in front of the Spellman’s house, his eyebrows rose up against his curly black hair. He leaned back against the stairs he was sitting on outside of the White Wyrm and glanced up as the door opened and Toni popped out of the bar. “What’s going on?”

He pointed across the street to the storefront that had been converted into a Townhouse, before that it had been a psychic’s shop. Which was about as popular around Southside as going to college. “I don’t know. Did you know the Spellman’s were taking Foster Kids again? I thought they quit.”

“I thought so too.” The Pink Haired girl said as she settled down next to her leader. “Maybe they decided to try again.”

 Jughead shrugged, but widened his eyes as a pretty, petite blonde climbed out of the back of the car. Her long blond hair was pulled back in tight ponytail. He couldn’t see her eyes from his post, but he figured with her blonde hair, they were blue. She was so pretty, no more than pretty. She was beautiful. Toni apparently thought so too because as the girl walked toward the door, she whistled. Jughead rolled his eyes and watched as the door opened and Sabrina Spellman appeared. She ushered the Social Worker and the girl inside. He pulled out a pack of his cigarettes and shook one out. “Think I will walk across the street in a bit and and see what is going on.”

 

A half hour later, the Social Worker had left and Sabrina stepped into the kitchen as her wife Valerie poured some coffee. She smiled as she handed Sabrina the cup. “How is our new guest?”

Sabrina sipped her coffee slowly. “Writing thank you cards to everyone that sent her a card to say how sorry they were about what was going on.”

Valerie smiled. “The Social Worker did say she had perfectionist tendencies. We just have to be patient you know. She is just scared and wounded.”

Sabrina nodded. “She said she is not hungry, but might be willing to have some tea later.”

Valerie started pulling things from the cupboards. “Well tea is something. I am going to make some cookies though.”

"Valerie, if she doesn’t want food, why on earth would she want cookies?”

“Well, it’s not for her. I just saw our Serpent Prince heading this way.”

“Shit, that is all we need."

“Oh calm down, we give cookies, vague answers and all is good.” 

A loud, firm knock on the door came, and Sabrina sighed as she moved to the door. “Our Serpent Prince is not going to just let it go with cookies and vague answers.”

Valerie smiled as she stirred the contents in the bowl. “Maybe milk will sweeten the deal.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes and opened the door. “Hello Jughead.”

  

Betty signed her Thank You Card to Mrs. O'Toole. She sealed the card in the envelope and printed the address in her neat handwriting. She paused before putting a stamp in the corner. What if Mrs. O'Toole wrote her back to thank her for her Thank You? Well then, she would have to write her back to thank her for thanking Betty for her Thank You. But then, Mrs. O’Toole could write back and thank her again.

Betty shook her head and looked down at her hands that were curled into fists. She sucked in a deep breath and uncurled her hands. She needed to get a grip, she and Dr. Lopez had talked about this. She took some calming breaths, pressed the stamp to the corner hard and stacked the letters. She would be perfectly content to spend the rest of her life writing to Mrs. O’Toole, it’s not like she had anyone else to talk to.

She blew out a breath and stared at the meager stack of envelopes. Maybe she should just lay down and take a nap. Sabrina had told her to go ahead and lay down, get some rest. She had gotten so little over the past couple of weeks. She stood up to go over to the bed, when she heard a loud rapping on the door. The noise was so loud it sounded like a gunshot, it actually made Betty hit the floor thinking a drive by shooting was happening. However, as soon as she thought it, she felt terrible. Southside may have some problems, but there was good people here and if there shots ever ringing out in the Southside of Riverdale, she would have heard about it. She crawled over to the door and opened it a little, expecting a squeak or a squeal to reveal her, but nothing. No one was yelling for help, or begging for mercy, but there was a male voice that was deep and rugged. Not gravelly, but as he got older, it would probably go that way. Sabrina and Valerie filled the air with their soft, high-pitched voices that complimented the male voice. She leaned against the door, not able to hear the words, but just enjoying the way the different pitches rolled over her.

She jerked when she heard the front door open. It was very loud. She heard the male voice say goodbye and then the door shut firmly. Betty darted over to the window that faced the front yard and peered out. Walking across the lawn was a tall boy, about her age. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a green two-headed snake, and on top of his head was a gray beanie in the shape of a crown. She leaned closer to the window, her nose pressed against the glass and her hand clutching the curtain.

The young man suddenly stopped and turned toward Betty, as if he knew he was being watched. Betty let out a yelp and tried to duck down under the window to hide from his view. Unfortunately, the curtain came down with her and crashed over her head. As she tried to stand up to get out from under the curtain, her feet tangled in the cloth and she fell on her back.

She rubbed her head and stood up again to see the young man walking back across the street. She frowned at the distinct shaking of his shoulders that indicated he was laughing at her.

  

_Lucky_

_Early morning, she wakes up. Knock, knock, knock on the door._

_It's time for makeup, perfect smile. It's you they're all waiting for._

_They go…"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say, she’s so lucky, she’s a star. But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking;_

_If there's nothing missing in my life, then why do these tears come at night?_

Early the next morning, Sabrina got Betty up and told her she would drop her off on her way to work. Betty got up, took a shower, did her hair and put on makeup. She went downstairs and smiled at the breakfast spread that Valerie had laid out. “This looks great.”

Valerie smiled and set a blue backpack on the table. “A little gift from Sabrina and me. She will be down in a few minutes, that woman always talks about being on time for things, but ask her to be on time is like asking a turtle to roll over on its back willingly.”

Betty let out a laugh and then covered her mouth as if it was a foreign sound. How long had it been since she really laughed? Since before the incident happened. She cleared her throat and sipped her orange juice, surprised to find that the food on the table looked appealing. Usually she had to force herself to eat, but she found herself putting some food on her plate, and enjoying it as she ate it. Maybe this was the place she could heal and be better. Maybe Dr. Lopez was right.

Sabrina came downstairs, dressed in pair of black slacks and a blue blouse with gold trim. She adjusted her nametag and smiled at Betty. “Good Morning! Hurry and finish breakfast, we have to get going if we don’t want to be late.”

Betty finished the food on her plate and swallowed down the rest of her orange juice. “Where do you work at?” She asked as she grabbed her backpack.

“I am a Concierge at the 5 Seasons. It's not Waldorf, nor the Plaza, but the Five Seasons, like all of Riverdale, has its charms.”

Betty giggled since she has a feeling that was Hotel’s Motto. She followed Sabrina out to the car and slid into the passenger seat. Once Sabrina started the car and they motored down the road, she spoke.

“So Betty…I think I should warn you that Southside High is not like Riverdale High. It’s different. I mean, **really** different.”

Betty nodded. She figured that it was going to be a little different than she was used to. But a school is a school no matter what. She is about to say so when they pulled up in front of the school. Betty’s mouth opened and closed a few times. “This is a school?” She squeaked out. 

Sabrina patted her hand gently. “It’s just a little rough around the edges.”

“Rough?”

“And I am sure that once you get in and get integrated, it will just seem like a normal school.”

   
Betty just kept staring at the school in front of her, it looked like a prison. The walls were sprayed with graffiti, there appeared to be a lot of kids with motorcycles and tattoos. As well as smoking and someone was drinking a beer. Sabrina patted her again. “Just go in sweetheart, it will be fine I promise. Valerie will be here at 3:00 on the dot to get you. Go on.”

Betty sucked in a deep breath and opened the car door. She felt grossly underdressed in her simple jean skirt and pink blouse. Most everyone is decked out in black and leather. She tightened her ponytail and held her head up high as she moved towards the entrance. Of course the few boys hanging out on the steps catcall her, but for the most part they left her alone. She stepped through the front door and widened her eyes at the metal detectors. Of course they would have those. She took another deep breath and pressed on, she would get used to this.

  
Toni Topaz was rarely surprised by anything. She had been raised with the Serpents like most of the kids around here, so nothing was ever surprising. Elizabeth Cooper was a surprise though, and her VP’s reaction to her was equally surprising. After his visit at the Spellman’s, he had not really said much about what was going on. But this morning, he had sent her a text before school that she was going to be the official welcome wagon. As if Southside High had such a thing. She had sent a text back telling him to suck her dick. He had ignored her playful banter and told her to that she was being ordered to do this. She raised her eyebrows. Jughead never ordered her to do anything, what the honest fuck was going on?

Deciding her life would be easier if she just obeyed orders from headquarters; she had gotten dressed and went to school early. Armed with coffee and not-so-stale pastries, Toni was ready to face the day and the ball of Sunshine that was probably Betty Cooper.

However, the girl that came through the detectors looked like anything but a Northside Princess. She looked like wounded innocence if Toni was being honest. She had seen enough girls come through the White Wyrm to know that look. The girl looked like she needed a hug, and maybe some shots. Instead, she put on her warmest smiled and moved forward. “Elizabeth Cooper? Welcome to Southside High, I’m Toni Topaz.”

Betty smiled. “Hi Toni, very nice to meet you. You can call me Betty.”

Toni continued to smile and offered her a coffee. “Well, I was ordered to give you the full tour around the school on penalty of death. And since I love living so very much, we get going?”

Betty nodded and followed Toni sipping her coffee as she guided Betty through the school. She explained that the classrooms didn’t have Wi-Fi, the bathroom stalls didn’t have doors, and the lockers rarely locked.

As they made their way down the stairs, she pointed out the group of kids consuming Jingle Jangle.

“Highly addictive gutter drug that's better off avoided.”

“Jingle Jangle, great. Um, do you guys have a School Paper? I was the editor and chief reporter at my old school.” Until it was taken over and she was forced out.

“We do, currently with a slightly tenuous hold. Budget Cuts, Censorship, any excuse the school can think of to shut it down. The Little Prince is very proud of his Red & Black, so he fights like a bitch to keep it. So far, so good. He is the editor currently, so if you want in you talk to him.”

Betty frowned. “I’m sorry, the Little Prince?”

Toni just smiled and led her into the cafeteria. “This is where they claim food is served, but I have never seen any such thing.”

She pointed over to a group in the corner, “Ghoulies, drug dealers, street racers, and rumored cannibals. Best to stay away from them, they only like woman for one thing. I sit on the other side with the Serpents that is where you can ask the Little Prince aka Jughead Jones about the Red & Black.” Toni gestured toward a very familiar beanie clad boy.

 "Well shit.”

Toni looked at Betty in shock. She didn’t think the girl would even know that word, let alone know to use it. Before she can reply, Betty stomped toward the table. Toni ran after her, more than eager to see what is going on.

Betty stomped up to the table and planted her hands on her hips. “Jughead Jones?”

Jughead looked up, surprised at being addressed in such a way. “That would be me. Who is asking?”

The blonde from yesterday stood in front of him, glaring. It was almost like a kitten arching its back to look intimidating. He had to press his lips together to fight off laughter.

She narrowed her eyes and moved closer. “It’s not polite to laugh at people you don’t know. In fact, that is one of the top rules of rudeness.”

Now he does laugh, he laughs long and loud, making everyone in the cafeteria stare at him. Jughead Jones is not one for laughing, so this is a shock to everyone.

“Princess, I am not going to be responsible for you falling down when you get busted checking out my ass.”

Red flooded Betty’s cheeks. “I was **not** checking out your ass!” 

“Please, you had your nose pressed against the window, and your breath was fogging up the glass. You were staring at my ass.”

Betty’s face turned so red she looked like a tomato. She sucked in a few shallow breaths and then turned on her heel and stomped off to an empty table in the neutral zone as it was called. Jughead smirked after her. Toni walked up to the VP and leaned against him.

“Well, you have succeeded in pissing off the new girl Jug. She must not like assholes.”

Jughead smirked, pulled a cigarette from the crease of his hat, and lit it even as he sat under a sign that said No Smoking. He took a quick puff and blew out the smoke toward Betty as she pulled out her lunch things. “Too bad, I am one of the best I know.”

_  
Chains_

_With her wine-stained lips, yeah, she nothing but trouble._

_Cold to the touch, but she's warm as a devil._

_I gave her my heart, but she wanted my soul._

Betty had never been so humiliated in all her life, she had wanted to just settle into Southside High and live her life, but now she had embarrassed herself in front of half of the school, managed to catch the attention of the Serpents and pretty much draw the spotlight where she had been trying to avoid it.

She and Dr. Lopez were going to have a LOT to talk about soon.

Betty had spent the better part of her first week at school actively avoiding Jughead. She had become really good at ducking into restrooms, classrooms and hallways just to avoid him. She figured it had become almost like a game to him because he seemed to pop up right when she couldn’t escape anywhere. She was beginning to feel a little harassed and told Toni, who had taken to sitting with Betty instead of the Serpents during lunch.

“It’s like he is doing this on purpose Toni! What kind of sick pleasure does he get from stalking me?” She muttered as she stirred her soup that Valerie had put in her lunch. Poor Toni was having to dine on what looked like a congealed burrito, bland rice and limp veggies.

Toni shrugged and stabbed her burrito. “Jughead has always been a little weird you know. He is one of my leaders; I deeply respect him and love him to death. But the boy can’t find his ass with both hands and flashlight when it comes to women.”

Betty snorted into her soup and glanced over to where the Prince was currently holding court. “So what is your advice?”

“Start ignoring him.”

Betty dropped her spoon and blinked at Toni. “That sounds so 4th grade though.”

Toni pushed her tray away after giving the limp veggies a poke. “Well it might be, but he wants you to notice him, he wants the attention that you give him. Want to hit him where he lives? Ignore him.”

Betty bit her lip. That made sense to her. In fact, if she ignored Jughead, she might actually be able to relax!

Betty spent her second week at Southside High largely ignoring Jughead. She focused on settling in her classes, potentially setting up a Tutoring Program, and making friends with kids in the neighborhood who had taken a liking to her and Valerie’s cookies. On Wednesday, the principal called her in and let her know that she had been selected to participate in the school’s brand new AP English class that they had finally gotten funding for which would start the next day. She was on cloud nine.

Until she walked into AP English.

Because of course Jughead would be smart enough to be in AP, of course, they would have it the same time, and of course, the only empty seat would be right behind him. Of course, of course. Betty wanted to scream, but instead, she just took a deep breath and slid into the empty seat. She said nothing to Jughead, and instead focused on pulling out her notebook for class. When she sat up from rooting in her backpack, there was a folded up piece of paper on her desk. Her fingers hesitated over it for a second before picking it up.

“Please God don’t let this be a ‘Do you like me? Check Yes or No’ moment.” She thought to herself.

She unfolded the paper and sighed. It wasn’t a check yes no, but it might be a little worse than that. In cramped, small handwriting were the simple words. ‘Red & Black Office, 2nd Floor, Room 104, 2:30pm. Bring examples of work.’

She lifted her eyes to glare at his back. So after stalking her, humiliating her and acting like an ass, he was inviting her to the Red and Black? Before she knew was she was doing, she had balled the paper up and threw it at the back of his head. It bounced off his thick, black hair and fell back on her desk. She scooped up the ball, ready to fire again when the teacher walked in.

She let the paper drop down onto her desk, planning to toss it in the trash later.

“Good Afternoon class, and welcome to AP English. I am Miss Simms, and I hope this is going to be an amazing year. We are sadly on a bit of a budget, so we are going to be limited to the AP materials. But I figured we could start with Great Gatsby and work our way from there.”

She turned and wrote on the board. ‘What makes Gatsby “great”?’

“Now, Jay Gatsby in the novel was considered one of Fitzgerald’s most complicated characters. He is a villain, and yet he is a hero by his own right. He yearned for Daisy’s light, that green light at the dock. But yet, in the end, that’s what killed him.”

Betty’s hand shot up and Miss Simms called on her. “Actually, it wasn’t Daisy’s light that killed him. It was Tom’s selfishness that killed him. He was of the mind that if he couldn’t have Daisy, no one could.”

Jughead turned to look at Betty. “Actually, it was Daisy’s selfishness that killed him. She could have gone away with him, could have given it all up. Instead she decided to be a beautiful little fool.”

“Gatsby should have been patient. She was trying to make a life changing decision.”

“Some guys are not patient.”

“They should learn!”

“EXCUSE ME!”

Betty jumped a foot and glanced around. She and Jughead were inches from each other; she could see the swirling blue of his eyes. Everyone was staring, and Miss Simms was glaring at them. “You two sit down. If you would like to debate the character development, I will be happy to set something up. For now, let’s pass out these books and get started on reading and figuring out what ultimately killed Jay Gatsby.”

  
For the rest of the day, Betty tried to fly low and under the radar. She avoided every place she could think of that Jughead might be. Even hiding in the bathroom during lunch. Once she went to her last two classes, she decided she would go to the Red & Black, she would turn him down and that would that. Then she would do her best to get through the rest of the school year and hopefully, move on to something better next year.

At 2:30, she made her way up to the second floor. As she walked, she practiced what she was going to say to him. She was going to say thanks for the opportunity, but it would be better if they just stayed away from each other. When she got to door, she screwed up her courage, ready to start talking as soon as she opened the door. What stopped her was some very creative cussing on the other side of the door. Not waiting to knock, she threw the door opened and gasped.

“Jughead!”

“Jesus Christ, you would think I’ve had enough bad luck for one day.”

Betty stepped into the classroom and shut the door. “What in the world happened?”

Jughead’s lip was puffed up and bleeding and blood was dripping down the side of his head. His bare hand was pressed against his eye. She rushed over to him and moved his hand, and groaned at the bruise that had his eye almost swelled shut.

“First Aid Kit?”

Jughead gave a wave to a large cupboard in the corner. She ran over and opened it up. Inside was a gun, First Aid Kit and a knife. Everything a gang member could want. She pulled out the beat up First Aid Kit and ran back over to him. She opened the box and pulled out the cold compress, snapped it in two, and relished at the instant chill in her hands. She moved his hand, pressed the cold compress against his eye, and then made him hold it.

She pulled out to the cotton balls and peroxide, dabbed the cotton ball into the peroxide and then pressed it against his lip a few times. He hissed at her and tried to shove her away, but she glared at him.

“Stop it! You need this cleaned up.”

“I can do it myself.” He mumbled over his split, swollen lip.

“My ass you can. Just shut up.”

He blinked at her surprised at not only her kindness, but also her ability to bite. After dabbing the cotton ball a few more times; she looked at the cut over his eye. “It needs stitches. We need to get you to-”

He gave her a heated look. “If the next words out of your mouth are hospital, you might as well leave right now. This is Southside, we don’t do hospitals.”

“Well this cut needs to be stitched so I guess I am doing it.” She said as she grabbed up the needle and thread from the box.

He stared at her as she threaded the needle and then doused it with rubbing alcohol and peroxide.

“Uh, this is not really needed.”

“Shut up Jughead.”

“Shit Betty, I didn’t realize you cared.”

She blinked her eyes as she slid the needle through the skin slowly. “You’re hurt.” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Of course I am going to help you.”

He closed his eyes, he could feel the needle moving through his skin and it hurt, but surprise in Betty had him thinking.

“So how did you learn to do this?”

She paused for a second before sliding the needle through again. “Home Ec.”

His eyes snapped opened, taking in her green ones that were concentrated on what she was doing. “Are you kidding me?”

She stopped again to look at him. “No, I am not kidding. I learned to sew in Home Ec. I learned First Aid in Girl Scouts.”

“They taught you how to give stitches in Girl Scouts?”

“Well, you never know when you will get mauled by a bear.” She said almost primly.

“You are a fascinating person Betty Cooper.”

She gave him a brief smile, and he felt his stomach clutch.

Well shit.

She finished the stitches and then pressed a piece of gauze to it. “I think you will live to fight another day.” She kissed the top of his head and started cleaning up her mess.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her cleaning and then drug her into a chair in front of him. “I want you to come work for Red & Black. Whatever story you want to report, you can. I will give you free creative reign.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Free creative reign?”

“Well I’ll help, edit, and suggest. But it’s your voice.”

She smirked a little. “Well it doesn’t sound like complete freedom, but sure.”

He smiled. “Then we have an agreement.”

She got up to finish her cleaning. “I would say we do.”

Jughead rose as well. “Then I say we seal the deal as it were.”

Betty looked over at him as she shut the cupboard doors. “And how do you want to seal this deal? Written contract?”

“Nope, I have something way better in mind.”

She frowned as he moved closer to her. “Really? Do tell.”

He didn’t speak, he instead slid his hands across her cheeks and kissed her lips deeply. His tongue slid into her mouth as she opened it with a squeak. He knew, KNEW that Betty Cooper was going to be trouble. But trouble had never tasted so sweet.

   
_I See The Light_

_And at last I see the light, And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light, And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright, And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different, Now that I see you_

As the weeks turned into a month later, Betty was determined to keep things professional with Jughead. If that meant keeping him at arm’s length, then she did. But as Fall gently moved into Winter, she found that harder and harder to do. The Serpent Prince was just so damn charming! He would hold open doors, text her, give her gifts, and actually gave her complete creative freedom. Somewhat, but it was enough that it kept her coming back for more.

Just before Winter break, Miss Simms did indeed hold a debate for The Great Gatsby. Betty and Jughead had to put together a team each to debate whether Myrtle was the catalyst that ultimately doomed Gatsby and Daisy’s relationship. Betty had never in her life been so intent on something, she would hole up everywhere she could think of making notes and writing cards. She met and drilled teammates until most of them would run when they saw her coming. Even Toni was starting to back away.

One night while she was up late again, working on the debate, as well as some other homework, something tinged against her window. She frowned and went to the window. Down in the yard, as snow fell around him was Jughead. She opened the window and called down to him. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you wanted to take a study break.”

“Jug, no I have so much to do.”

“No, Betts, come on. Tomorrow is the debate, the next day is the last day of school. If you are not ready yet, you never will be. Come down and have some dinner with me. I will take you to Pop’s!” 

Betty opened and closed her mouth. The last time she had been to Pop’s had been just before she left the Northside. She bit her lip and then huffed out a breath. “Fine! Let me get my coat and tell Sabrina and Valerie.”

He grinned as she left the window.

10 minutes later, the two of them were tucked into a booth at Pop’s, settled with Milkshakes, Onion Rings and Burgers. She was sitting across from him, eating like she had not eaten in days. He had to laugh a little.

“Slow down Betts, you are going to choke.”

 She did slow down a little and actually took a breath. She took a sip of her milkshake and smiled a little. “So, your Highness, is this a date?”

He reached across the table and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “Do you want it to be Miss Cooper?”

She stared into his blue eyes, like an ocean so wild and untamed. His hair almost the same way. She grinned at him and leaned closer. “I think I do.”

He leaned across the table to meet her halfway over and blended their lips together in a deep kiss.

Later, they sat outside on a bench, exchanging soft kisses and easy touches. It felt almost freeing to be with him and enjoy him. She moaned against his lips as his hand slid up to cup her breast, his thumb brushing against her nipple as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth. She gave him a few more pecks before pulling back. “Jughead, I-I can’t do this. I mean, I can’t…I can’t be with you like this. Until I…tell you.”

He frowned a little. “Tell me what Betts?”

She took a huge breath. “The truth.”

He tilted his head a little. “What truth?”

She pecked his lips again. “The truth about me.”

_  
This Is Me_

_I'm not a stranger to the dark_

_Hide away, they say, 'Cause we don't want your broken parts_

_I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars_

_Run away, they say, No one will love you as you are_

_But, I won’t let them break me down to dust_

_I know that there's a place for us. For we are glorious!_

Later, when they were sitting in Fox Forest Park on a bench. Well, Jughead was sitting, Betty was up pacing. “Ok, you have to understand that I can never go back to the Northside, I have effectively been banned from that place.”

Jughead frowned. “Any reason why?”

“A huge reason actually.” She took a huge, deep breath. “My parents were the kingpins that bought and sold Jingle Jangle.”

Jughead’s mouth fell open so fast, he was surprised it didn’t unhinge itself. She stopped pacing and looked down at her hands.

He didn’t say anything for a second, but the choked out. “Are you shitting me?”

She shook her head. “No I am not shitting you.”

“Your parents were…are THE Hal and Alice Cooper? Basically the Bonnie and Clyde of Riverdale!”

“Well, that is a little exaggerated, but yes. They were the Kingpins, the real deal, the it factor. Jingle Jangle distributor’s extraordinaires.”

“Do you mean to say that the shit that is currently destroying Southside was sent in by YOUR parents?”

She stopped her pacing and nodded her head. “Yeah pretty much.”

There was silence in the air for a brief moment and then he chuckled. She blinked her eyes and looked up at him. “You’re laughing?”

“Yeah, because the way you were acting, I was thinking you were going to tell me you were dying. All I could think is that my life has led to a bad Nicholas Sparks novel. And instead you tell me your parents are drug kingpins.” He really started laughing then, which confused Betty.

“I-I…you are not mad?”

He got himself under control, snorting. “Betts, why would I be mad?”

“Well because, because…”

He stood up and walked over to her. “Betty Cooper, I am not mad. Although it does explain why you are in Southside. They got busted didn’t they?”

“Um, well the Ghoulies apparently got pissed off because there were light shipments. They uh, came after my parents who decided to conveniently skip town. It was just me and my sister Polly, and she left too. No one wanted me in Riverdale, everyone was staring. Even my friends at school, they just saw me as evil. I mean I…it was like I was cursed or something. And there is, there is this darkness in me Juggie. A Darkness that I can’t fight.”

She held out her hands to him, twin scars on her wrists shined in the moonlight. “There is just something in me.”

He walked over to her and took her wrists in his hands and kissed the scars lightly. “Betty, you are not cursed, and as far as I can see, you might have some scars, but you are not dark. Never dark. You are the brightest thing I have ever seen in my life.”

He leaned down and captured her lips again in a deep heated kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and held on for dear life.

When the kiss finally broke, she smiled at him. “I love you Jughead.”

_  
Find You_

_I look for you in the center of the sun, I took a pill but it didn't help me numb._

_I see your face even when my eyes are shut. But I never really know just where to find you._

_I taste the words that keep falling out your mouth. You got a logic I can never figure out._

_If I could hold you then I'd never put you down. But I never really know just where to find you._

The next day, after the debate, (which Betty’s team won), Jughead invited her over to his place to get her Christmas present. She walked over to the Sunnyside Trailer Park and knocked on the door. He opened it and grinned at her. He was dressed in jeans and a cable knit sweater. His beanie was off, and he looked so fuckable. She didn’t say merry Christmas, how are you or anything. Instead, she jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. It didn’t take long for Jughead to slam her against the wall. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She broke the kiss long enough to pant out. “I don’t normally do this, just so you know.”

“Hmm, me neither. But there is a first time for everything. Come on, I want to show you my bedroom.”

He shifted her in his arms, and carried her down the hallway to his bedroom. The two of them collapsed onto his bed and started tugging at clothes. She slipped off his sweater, and drug her tongue down over his chest and stomach. She took teasing bites out of her skin as she moved down his body. She got to his jeans and popped the button open and then slowly slid the zipper down.

His breath went ragged over her head as she slid his jeans down. She tossed them on the floor and then yanked down his boxers. His cock sprung, big, red and dripping.

Betty smiled and slid her cherry pink lips over his head and started sucking him like a lollypop.

Soon, the only noise in the room was Betty’s slurps and Jughead’s moans. His fingers slid into her hair and tangled the blond locks between his fingers. He was getting so close, he could feel it. He moaned louder. “Betts, Betty, baby I am going to-shit, Betty. Fuck! God!”

When he came, she did the only ladylike thing she could think of. She sucked him down and swallowed. Once she was down, she crawled up his body and kissed his lips gently. “Hmmm good Juggie?”

He growled softly, flipped her over onto her back and kissed her lips hungrily. He pulled back and nipped her nose playfully.

“I am going to make you scream.” He promised.  
  


Several hours later, she was riding his cock as she came for what felt like the 100th time. They had been having sex for hours. She was slippery with sweat and her heart had not stopped pounding. She collapsed onto the bed and Jughead pressed against her. She shook her head, almost sobbing now.

“No, I can’t. Please Jug. I don’t have it in me anymore. You have worn me out.”

She could feel his smirk against her skin. “Well I will take that is a HUGE boost to my ego.”

She weakly hit his chest with her fist and yawned. He kissed the top of her head again and sighed softly. He had found Betty Cooper and he was not going to let her go.

“Betts, I love you.”

She smiled a little and leaned up to kiss his chin. “Juggie, I love you too,”

   
_God, Your Mama & Me_

_Loud as shotgun, angels singing with the radio_

_Praying with you every mile down any dead end road_

_You can tell me every secret that you been keeping, I'll hold it, lock and key_

_Up with you all night, holding you all night, I never leave_

_You better believe my love is_

_Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty_

_Now until the day I die, unconditionally_

_You know I’m always gonna be there for you. No one’s ever gonna love you more than God, your Mama & Me. _

Five Year Later  
Jughead Jones, Serpent Prince had never thought that he would turn out like this. He had expected to end up like so many other’s that had come before him. Die in some fiery crash, be swept up in drugs, alcohol and any other manner of gang life that will destroy him.

Instead, he has become a teacher at the very school he had once attended, he was married to an amazing woman who was currently pregnant with their first child. He had a fairly decent relationship with not only his fellow Serpents, but also people as a whole. He had never imagined his life would turn out like this.

As he gave his class a writing assignment, his phone chirped softly. He smiled a little bit, seeing a familiar face pop up. He pressed the button on his phone. “Yes love?”

“I need Ice Cream!”

“Ice Cream? What kind?”

“Something extra sweet, not a stupid sherbet, but something with Chocolate! Also I need tomatoes, lots of tomatoes. And uh, let’s see. Frosting. Frosting is good, Vanilla!”

“Ok Betts. How are you and Peanut feeling today?”

She growled at him softly. “We need freaking Ice Cream, Frosting and Tomatoes!”

“Ok, I get out of class in about 15 minutes.”

“Ok hurry! I am also feeling VERY horny. I need your cock before I die!”

When she hung up abruptly, he almost dropped the phone. He cleared his throat and looked up to see 25 sets of eyes staring at him.

He smiled at them and set is phone down. “Let’s cut out a little early today. Its Friday, it’s the last day before vacation, and frankly, this is busy work. Everyone have a good Christmas.”

The kids shuffled out of the classroom, laughing and shouting as they made their way out. Jughead put stuff away, erased the board and shut off lights. As the bell rang, his phone beeped against. Betty had sent him a picture of her rounded tummy held by her hand, her wedding ring shining on her left hand, and the simple words: ‘Come home soon!’

He was the luckiest man on this planet.

And now he had to hurry. Tomatoes didn’t just grow on trees.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story included a playlist that is amazing! I hope you like it. The list of songs is as follows.  
> Dilemma-Nelly (Featuring Kelly Rowland)  
> Lucky-Britney Spears  
> Chains-Nick Jonas  
> I See The Light-Mandy Moore  
> This is Me-Keala Settle  
> Find You-Nick Jonas  
> Bonus Track: God, Your Mama & Me-Florida Georgia Line (Featuring Backstreet Boys)
> 
> For added fun, you can find it here https://open.spotify.com/user/12150846742/playlist/0QS4TnXTmH8LxW9SNu3T1L


End file.
